Les Sept Péchés Capitaux
by Deathgothika
Summary: Une démone délurée rencontre un Phénix au flegme perpétuel... Qui va bien vite se retrouver dans les pires situations! Sa réputation de plus grand et sérieux commandant de Barbe Blanche y survivra t'elle? Warning: Yaoi Marco X Ace.
1. Prologue

**Les sept péchés capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda ainsi que l'image de couverture que j'emprunte via le monde d'internet. Mimi par contre est ma version imaginaire de Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

**Ndla :** Bonjour à tous cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s ! Voila une courte fiction à chapitre (huit au total) que j'ai dans la tête depuis un long moment. Après avoir écrit « Je suis maudit » en réalité. car j'avais envie de faire la misère à l'un des pirates les plus puissants de Barbe Blanche, J'ai nommé notre Phénix international : Marco !

Le titre parle pour lui-même, je commence par ce petit prologue et ensuite un chapitre par péché. Liste pour rappel : **Orgueil, Envie** (dans le sens jalousie), **Gourmandise, Paresse, Avarice, Colère** et **Luxure**. (Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans lequel j'ai envie de les traiter, mais je confirme au moins que Luxure sera le dernier !)

Je m'attaque à ce projet car je suis sérieusement en mode pages blanches pour « Liberté d'avenir ». Le prochain chapitre est en correction (bande de veinard !) Mais je bloque pour la suite qui est en réalité la fin… J'ai donc besoin de me changer les idées !

Bref ! Je me lance un défi avec « Les sept péchés capitaux », publier un chapitre par semaine et vu que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avances, je suis pleine d'optimisme !

Il n'y a pas eu de Beta-Lecture pour cette fiction, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tous problèmes qui vous ont sauté aux yeux !

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

Petit Lexique : _Blablabla : Paroles du démon,_ **Blablabla : pensée de Marco**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Méphistophélès

Voler, glisser sur le vent, ne faire qu'un avec le ciel… Si ses compagnons entendaient toute la poésie que cela lui inspirait, Marco se retrouverait rapidement la cible des moqueries de l'ensemble de l'équipage. Le Phénix donna un nouveau coup d'aile dans la voûte étoilée. Il était partit sans prévenir. Il voulait juste s'évader un peu, oublier les responsabilités et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père.

_« Un jour, ce sera toi qui prendra ma place ».  
_

L'oiseau de flammes bleues piqua brutalement vers l'océan et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par son instinct. Malheureusement, il fut vite interrompu dans son moment de bien être. Le Phénix se frappa brutalement contre un objet non identifié. Il reprit son ascension, légèrement sonné, et aperçut une ombre plus sombre dégringoler vers le bas en hurlant.

- Enfoiré! Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Le Phénix secoua la tête. Le sol était encore loin et les oiseaux ne savaient pas crier de grossièretés. Finalement remis du choc, il fonça vers le bas pour rattraper ce qu'il venait de heurter. Pas assez rapidement, vu que la chose venait de creuser un profond sillon dans la plage d'une île heureusement présente en contrebas. S'il s'agissait bien d'un autre utilisateur de fruit du démon comme le pensait le premier commandant, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se noyer dans la mer. Marco se posa au bout de la tranchée et commença à la longer.

- Bordel ! Si je chope l'abruti qui s'amuse à faire des piqués, je le zigouille ! Milles ans que je suis pas sortie de la maison et faut que je me prenne un emplumé !

Le blond se figea. Mille ans ? Il avait du mal entendre. Il s'approcha et se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Une immense ombre sortie soudainement du trou et se posa devant lui. Marco recula d'un pas et se mis à détailler, avec méfiance, la femme devant lui.

Plutôt mignonne, si on oubliait les canines qui dépassaient de sa bouche et les petites cornes sur le sommet de sa tête, une coupe de cheveux rouges au carré encadrait son visage fin. Elle possédait un corps de rêve, à peine caché par un bikini de bain noir qui ressortait sur sa peau blanche. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil, c'était la paire d'ailes de chauves-souris dans le dos et la queue faite d'écailles qui frappait le sol pour montrer l'agacement de sa propriétaire.

- C'est bon ? T'as bien Maté ? Parce que maintenant je vais te faire ta fête ! Ragea t'elle.

Marco recula de nouveau d'un pas, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

- C'est vous que j'ai tapé là haut ?

La femme fronça les sourcils. Elle commença elle aussi à le détailler.

- T'es plutôt bien gauler aussi ! Mais il te manque un peu l'essentiel pour batifoler dans les airs : Les ailes…

Elle se jeta sur lui mais d'un coup d'aile bleutée, Marco évita l'attaque et s'éleva pour se reposer derrière elle. Pas du tout impressionnée, la démone se mit à ricaner et passa une main derrière sa tête.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que les zozos du coin pouvaient voler en devenant frugivores ! Ah ah ah!

Le Phénix cligna rapidement des yeux. Elle avait oublié qu'il existait des fruits du démon ? Qui était donc cette femme ? Elle répondit alors que ses questionnements étaient restés dans sa tête.

- Je m'appel Méphistophélès ou Mimi pour les intimes ! S'inclina t'elle bien bas et se releva en croisant les bras. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Oui, je lis dans les esprits et alors ?!  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Cherche pas beau gosse ! Marmonna-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main. Bon va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner maintenant. J'espère que tu ne tenais pas trop à la vie, parce que je vais te bouffer pour t'apprendre à voler ! Pas logique du tout vu que tu vas crever d'ailleurs… rit t'elle, puis elle huma l'air en fronçant son petit nez. Eh ! Tu sais que tu sens bon l'ananas ! Rare comme odeur. Ça me rappel la fois ou…

Et Mimi partie dans un ce qui semblait être un monologue que Marco commençait déjà à trouver long.

Le blond se détourna, complètement blasé. Une folle qui passait son temps à parler, non merci, même s'il avait de l'entraînement avec les ragots des infirmières, il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un adversaire pipelette. Il n'eut le temps de s'éloigner que de quelques mètres qu'il se retrouva projeté en avant. Il maugréa la tête dans le sable. Malgré son haki, il n'avait rien sentit venir. La démone le retourna brutalement d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle s'installa sur son ventre et attrapa le col de sa chemise, le soulevant sans effort.

- Dis donc quand je cause on écoute ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! On ne met pas La Grande Méphistophélès en colère !

La démone s'arrêta de hurler un instant. Elle serra les cuisses plusieurs fois comme pour évaluer la musculature du corps sous elle puis un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, dévoilant plus les crocs acérés. Elle se passa délicatement la langue sur les lèvres. Marco ne bougeait pas, une chape de plomb s'était abattu sur son corps mais il préféra garder un air stoïque pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à cette fille.

- Ça te dit de jouer à un jeu ? Tu vas voir, ça va être trop cool ! S'exclama t'elle en frappant dans ses mains. Surtout pour moi ! Toi, tu risque juste de souffrir… un peu… mais juste au début !

Avant que Marco ne puisse tenter de se dégager, Méphistophélès ou Mimi pour les intimes, mordit violement le cou du Phénix, la seconde suivante, il plongeait déjà dans le noir complet.

* * *

- Marco ! Réveille-toi !

Le blond se mit à grogner. Un sérieux mal de tête l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait qu'il pense à dire à Thatch de ne plus mettre d'herbes aromatiques non identifiées dans ses plats. Ça lui faisait faire de ses rêves étranges.

_- Bon feignasse ! Tu les ouvres tes mirettes que je m'amuse un peu ! Je commence à m'ennuyer dans ce four !_

Le blond se redressa soudainement en entendant la voix de la démone. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et reconnu sa cabine. Thatch le fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Eh vieux ! Tout va bien?  
- Euh… oui. Comment je suis...  
_- Parle pour toi ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut être serré la dedans !_

Marco sursauta en entendant de nouveau Mimi se plaindre. Il observa plus consciencieusement les recoins de sa chambre. Thatch, voyant l'air perdu du Phénix, lui tendit un verre de saké pour le réveiller un peu plus.

- Comment tu es arrivé ici? La vigie t'a vu descendre vers l'île. Comme tu mettais du temps pour rentrer, nous sommes passés te prendre. Vu l'état de la plage, tu as dû sacrément rater ton atterrissage. Plaisanta Thatch, attendant que Marco ne s'empare du verre qu'il lui tendait.

_- Aller blondie ! Tu le prends ce verre?! J'ai soif moi !_  
- Thatch, tu as entendu ?  
- Entendu quoi ?  
- Cette voix…  
- Tu commences à me faire peur. La chute à dû être bien rude… s'inquiétait le quatrième commandant, son amusement déjà évanouit.  
_- Tu parles ! C'est moi qui ai joué le rôle de l'oiseau qui se cogne contre la vitre! Ou plus exactement dans mon cas, une douce hirondelle se tapant un abruti qui ne sait pas voler droit! _  
- Elle a encore parlé ! S'écria Marco, son flegme légendaire presque totalement disparut, chose rare pour être notée.

Thatch pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras. Qu'arrivait-il à Marco ? Le blond continuait de regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Marco, je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais tu devrais aller voir le médecin de bord.

* * *

- Je ne vois rien de particulier, puis ton fruit du démon aurait déjà corrigé le problème s'il avait été physique. Je pense que c'est plus dû au choc. Un grand bol d'air frais te fera du bien. Déclara le médecin  
_- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi il sert réellement ce mec ? Un bol d'air frais, on aura tout vu !_

Marco poussa un soupir. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Mimi avait réussi à intégrer son esprit. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, décidant pour le moment de garder ça pour lui. Il se composa son habituel masque de flegme-attitude en rejoignant le quatrième commandant. Thatch l'attendait à l'extérieur et lui demanda immédiatement des nouvelles.

_- Dis, tu veux que je t'explique comment je suis rentré la dedans? Tu sais, ça n'a rien de très compliqué. Il faut…_

Mais c'était sans compter cette pie qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, son masque se fissura instantanément.

- La ferme ! Dit il fermement, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Thatch se tourna vers lui, abasourdi. Il fronça les sourcils, vexé de se faire traiter ainsi.  
- Je disais juste que tu devrais peut être te reposer. Inutile d'être aussi désagréable. Répondit t'il fermement et en reprenant sa marche sans attendre le blond. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.  
- Je suis désolé Thatch. S'excusa le Marco en se passant la main sur le visage. Je suis fatigué.

Devant la tête de son ami il rajouta:

- Je sais c'est rare. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour moi.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, inquiet, puis lança un sourire à Marco pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas vieux frère. On peut gérer sans toi! S'exclama-t-il dans un sourire confiant.  
_- Wow ! Il est craquant quand il sourit lui ? Il a une petite amie ?_  
**- Quand vas-tu quitter ma tête ?**  
_- Tu as compris que je t'entendais penser ? Tout de même, désolé de te dire ça mais t'es un peu long à la détente._

Marco se mit à grommeler sous l'œil d'un cuisinier de plus en plus septique sur la santé mentale de son plus vieil ami. Ils entamèrent leur marche vers le dernier couloir pour rejoindre le pont central. Thatch ouvrit la porte et laissa Marco sortir en premier. Le Phénix croisa instantanément le regard de son « père ». Il allait s'approcher quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement. La voix de Méphistophélès résonna brutalement dans son esprit.

_- Eh ! c'est qui le vieux ? Ouah ! T'as vu les tablettes de chocolats ? C'est ton Big Daddy ? Alors là, je veux un câlin immédiatement pour pouvoir aller tâter un peu !_

Marco se sentit propulsé en avant et il se rattrapa de justesse au bras le plus proche, celui d'Haruta, pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. Il remercia le commandant.

- Désolé, une brève perte d'équilibre…  
- Pas de mal... Répondit Haruta avec un sourire.  
_- Oh ! Lui il à une bouille adorable! Je sens que j'ai bien choisi ma tête d'accueil !_  
**- Tu peux diriger mon corps ?!**  
_- Ba oui ! Eh du genou ! Je – suis – dans – ta –tête ! La compagnie est géniale dans le coin, par contre on dirait que je vais me coltiner un crétin…_

Marco préféra ne rien répondre et se redressa en prenant une profonde mais discrète inspiration. Comment allait-il se débarrasser d'elle?

_- Y à pas vraiment de solution... Je partirais quand je serais lassée, mais vu que je m'amuse comme une folle, se sera dans un moment. Bon aller! C'est pas tout ça mais je suis en manque de câlin moi! En avant blondinette! _

À suivre...

* * *

J'ai remarqué que les lecteurs ne prenaient plus la peine de laisser des rewiews… Flemme ou alors c'est tellement parfait que vous ne trouvez rien à redire. Dans ce cas, vous avez aussi le droit de me le faire savoir !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

DeathGothika.


	2. premier péché

**Les sept péchés capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

**Ndla :** Je tiens le bon bout ! ^^ Chapitre 1 publié dans les temps que je me suis imposée ! Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, mise en follow ou favori ! Je ne m'attarde pas dans votre lecture !

Merci également à _Bibi _et_ Aiko D _ pour leur rewiew enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira d'autant plus!

Petit défi lecteur! quel péchés à été aborder dans ce chapitre? Allez on commence facile!

A bientôt !

DG

* * *

Marco maîtrisa tant bien que mal son corps qui voulait se jeter dans les bras son père et accessoirement de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il rassura rapidement Barbe Blanche en tentant de rester stoïque et s'éloigna vers sa place à côté de la barre. Il s'assit sur le tonneau qui lui servait habituellement de siège et s'accouda sur la caisse de bois servant de table ou était disposé le plan du trajet jusqu'à la prochaine île.

L'Empereur, lui, ne fit aucun commentaire. Le quatrième commandant s'approcha de lui une bouteille de saké à la main qu'il lui tendit sous le grommèlement de l'infirmière de garde.

- Thatch, comment va t'il réellement? Demanda discrètement Barbe Blanche à son fils.  
- Je crois qu'il est un peu surmené...  
- Mmhhh, assez rare pour ne pas prendre la situation à la légère. Il va pouvoir se reposer, les temps sont calmes et si une situation d'urgence se profile à l'horizon, nous ferons tout pour lui épargner le moindre stress.  
- Oui père, mais tout de même, c'est bizarre de le voir dans cet état. Je crois que c'est jamais arrivé. Constata Thatch en se caressant le menton.  
- Je pense que c'est de ma faute, je lui ai parlé de l'avenir que je souhaitais pour mes enfants.

Le regard affolé de Thatch arrêta l'empereur. Barbe Blanche le rassura immédiatement, il ne manquerait plus qu'un autre de ses commandants face une crise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fils, je suis encore là pour longtemps. Je ne vais pas laisser ma bande de sales gosses seuls! Guararara!

L'affolement du cœur de Thatch se calma quelques peu puis l'annonce de la vigie acheva de lui changer les idées.

- Striker en vu! Hurla l'homme de garde.

Il ne se passa pas une minute avant qu'un bruit d'éclaboussement ne parvienne à l'oreille des pirates présents sur le pont du Mobydick. Leur tête brûlée avait dû faire un dérapage contrôlé pour s'arrêter contre la coque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était accroupit sur le bastingage et sauta sur le sol.

- Salut la compagnie! Salua le brun une main sur son chapeau et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut accueillir par quelques frappes viriles dans le dos et exclamations de joie. Il saluait ses frères tout en se dirigeant vers son capitaine.

- Bonjour père! Problèmes réglés de notre côté!  
- Bien fils. Répondit l'homme le plus fort du monde avec un signe de tête. C'est une bonne chose.  
- J'ai pris de l'avance! J'avais un creux, les autres seront là dans trois heures environs.  
- Ace... Un commandant ne laisse pas sa division seul, le reprit Barbe Blanche. Mais ça n'entacha pas la bonne humeur de son cadet.  
- Ils sont pas seuls! Izou les surveille!

Son père se contenta juste de rire autant amusé par la réplique de son fils, que par Ace essayant désespérément de faire plier Thatch pour avoir "un truc à grignoter" hors des repas.

* * *

Marco ne vit même pas le retour du Poings Ardents, pourtant bien présent devant ses yeux. Il réfléchissait à sa situation, assit sur son tonneau, mais c'était sans compter sur Mimi et son bavardage incessant... Qui d'ailleurs venait brusquement de s'interrompre. Marco cligna des yeux et se releva en se questionnant. Que se passait-il? Était-elle partie? Un cri dans son subconscient lui confirma que non.

_- Kyyyyaaa! Mais c'est qui ce mec?!_  
**- Mais de qui tu parles?! **S'agaça intérieurement le premier commandant, son visage restant difficilement impassible.  
_- Mais de lui! Bon sang ce qu'il est canon! Ça devrait être interdit de porter un pantalon si bas sur les hanches! Je me demande qu'elle genre d'engin y'a la dessous!_

Le Phénix comprit alors de qui elle parlait, les infirmières faisaient assez de remarques sur la tenue de leur nouveau second commandant. Marco sentit clairement ses joues devenir cramoisies quand des images d'Ace dans divers positions érotiques lui traversèrent l'esprit. Cette démone n'était vraiment qu'une perverse!

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ces images et surtout l'excitation de Mimi qui se communiquait à son entrejambe.

**- Mimi bordel! Arrête ça!**  
_- Miaouuu! Miam! Hum... Oh c'est bon! Si on peut plus se rincer l'œil! _Râla elle.  
- Marco ça va?

Le blond sursauta quand Ace posa une main sur son avant bras. Le brun ayant abandonné ses suppliques auprès d'un cuisinier catégorique. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour Marco. Il n'avait même pas sentit arriver le second commandant. La démone se mit à gémir, empêchant le Phénix d'entendre la suite des paroles d'Ace.

- Euh... Tu disais? Demanda Marco en se raclant la gorge.  
- Que je t'ai ramené des cartes provenant du vaisseau de la marine que nous avons croisé... Dit... Euh... Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud, tu veux un peu d'eau?  
_- De l'eau? Oh non mon mignon! C'est toi nu dans un banana split et jouant le rôle de la banane couverte de chocolat fondu que je veux! Miam! _  
- Oui ! Non ! Merci Ace! Répondit précipitamment Marco.

Le brun hésita et finit par s'éloigner en haussant les épaules. Marco riva son regard sur son dos jusqu'à descendre sur son postérieur. Il posa rapidement les mains sur ses yeux sous les cris d'indignation de Méphistophélès.

_- Eh! Mais qui a éteint la lumière ?! J'ai pas assez regardé!_

* * *

Marco s'était finalement enfermé dans sa cabine. Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas passer pour un fou devant tout le monde était bien de rester seul, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Il avait pris une longue douche et subit les commentaires appréciatifs de Mimi sur son corps de "Dieu aux muscles qui doivent être impressionnants bandés sous l'effort, pénis y compris, même si ce n'est pas un muscle" fin de citation. Il s'était jeté sur son lit complètement abattu après s'être mit une claque en espérant que Méphistophélès ressente la douleur. Elle s'était contenté de rire mais avait dit: "Aller! je te lâche un peu la grappe, bonne nuit mon éphèbe!". À son plus grand soulagement, il put enfin s'endormir. Ce fut quelques coups secs frappés à sa porte qui le réveillèrent. Mimi ne se manifesta pas pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il n'avait remis que son bermuda, bien suffisant pour ouvrir à son visiteur. Thatch était derrière un plateau à la main et des plats encore fumants dessus.

- Tiens vieux frère! Je me suis dit que tu pouvais éviter le bordel du réfectoire.

Le Phénix le remercia d'un petit sourire sincère qui s'évanouit bien vite quand il entendit:

_- Trop bien j'ai la dalle! Merci chic type à la coiffe banane! Miam! Banana split! ... Eh! Il sent la cannelle ce type! Trop bon! Ça me donne envie de manger des tartes aux pommes!_  
- ... Tarte aux pommes, murmura Marco.

Thatch fronça les sourcils et passa sa main devant les yeux du Phénix qui semblait avoir perdu le nord. Marco sursauta quand le souffle d'air créé par ce geste lui caressa le nez et surtout l'odeur du châtain. Il posa précipitamment sa main sur son appendice nasal, calmant la montée de salive qui lui venait à la bouche.

_- Eh le Piaf! Tu veux pas lécher son doigt pour goûter?!_ Demanda sérieusement Mimi.  
- Ça va vieux? T'étais tout pâle et la tu passes au rouge soutenu. Tu n'aimes pas la bouffe que je t'ai ramenée?  
- Ce n'est rien, marmonna le blond, je crois que j'ai vraiment faim. Je vais le manger de suite. Merci.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Thatch resta un moment devant, assez pour que Curiel qui revenait du réfectoire ne le repère et l'accoste.

- Thatch? Y a un problème?  
- Non Curiel. Juste... Quand tu passes par toutes les couleurs et que tu ne sais plus trop ou tu en es. C'est signe de quoi d'après toi? Demanda le cuisinier.  
- Mon cœur de grand romantique dirait que c'est ça l'amour! Ah ah! Ricana le sniper. Mais il se reprit bien vite devant l'air sérieux de Thatch. Eh! Tu crois qu'il est amoureux?  
- Aucune idée, mais je préférerai ça à un mal incurable. Finit-il en partant et en haussant les épaules. C'était une piste à creuser.

** - Pourquoi je sens les choses aussi fortes?! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait!** Manqua d'hurler Marco seul dans sa chambre.  
_- Quoi mon bichon?_ Demanda innocemment Mimi, même si elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait.  
**- Je sens les odeurs comme un vrai basset! **  
_- Oh! Ça? Logique, je commande ton corps et tu as quelques avantages du mien. _

Marco se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Il ferma fortement les yeux, espérant vainement que tout cela ne soit réellement qu'un cauchemar.

_- Eh choupinet! On mange? J'ai faim! _  
**- Non. **  
_- Comment ça non?! Eh! T'as pas le droit de t'affamer! _

Marco eu un sourire goguenard, prit le plateau et le lança à travers son hublot.  
_  
- Espèce de sale enfoiré! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!_ Ragea Mimi.  
**- Et tu vas me faire quoi? Me donner mal de tête? Tu le fais déjà en braillant sans arrêt.**

Pas réponse, le silence suivit un long moment. Marco haussa les épaules, s'il avait réussi à la vexer et bien tant mieux ! Il se dirigea vers le lit, s'étirant nonchalamment pour exprimer son contentement et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Le seul moment de calme qui arrivait à régner sur le Mobydick se situait entre trois et quatre heures du matin. Personne dans les couloirs, le pont quant à lui n'était pas désert, mais l'alcool avait calmé les esprits et les pirates en ayant abusés dormaient profondément. Surtout ce soir où il avait fêté dignement le retour de la seconde et seizième division.

C'est dans la nuit presque noire qu'un homme se faufilait d'un endroit à un autre. La lune éclaira fugacement une touffe de cheveux blonds. Marco n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attitude, se promener comme un voleur en pleine nuit. Plus bizarre encore, sa tête ballottait de gauche à droite, laissant son corps décider ou il allait, et son regard vide voyait sans voir ou il marchait. Le premier commandant tourna sur la gauche et pénétra la pièce commune. L'objectif du Phénix somnambule n'était plus très loin. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres, une porte et Jackpot! La réserve lui ouvrait les bras!

_- À table! Eh eh eh! On ne se fout pas de ma poire sans en payer les conséquences! Mmhhh! Tarte aux poires!_

Un filet de bave coulait du visage de Marco, le menton posé sur son torse. Sa main gauche l'attrapa par les cheveux pour soulever sa tête pendant que l'autre attrapait à pleine main une grappe de raisins posé dans un plat sur une étagère en compagnie d'autres fruits. D'un geste précis, la nourriture fut plaquée contre la bouche entrouverte, éclatant quelques grains et faisant gicler du jus sur le torse dénudé du blond. Mimi ou plutôt le corps du premier commandant s'enfonça plus dans la pièce, avisant un tonneau de saké, elle plaça tant bien que mal nombre de victuailles sur le sol, fit asseoir Marco par terre, contre le mur et sous le tonneau. Elle bascula la tête du blond en arrière et ouvrit le robinet pour boire directement au filet qui s'écoula, mettant de l'alcool partout sur le sol et sur le corps du blond. Elle attrapa un morceau de viande fumé et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, utilisant les deux mains de sa marionnette pour actionner ses mâchoires.

C'est à ce moment là que la lumière s'alluma, Marco se réveilla et sursauta pour se cogner la tête dans l'étagère derrière lui et poussa un grommellement de frustration.

- Euh, Marco? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
_- Banana splits! T'es là ! Viens petit petit petit…_  
- Euh, Ace... Je...

Le brun ne plus se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata tout bonnement de rire, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol en dérapant sur un morceau de lard traînant sous ses pieds. Marco en profita pour observer le désastre, il était couvert de saké et de morceau de nourriture qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mimi aussi se marrait tout bonnement et le blond n'eut pas à plus réfléchir pour trouver le ou plutôt la coupable.

**- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Saleté! **Enrageait Marco dans son esprit.  
_- C'est donnant- donnant mon chou! T'as pas voulus que je bouffe, tu t'en prends à toi même! _

Marco serra les dents, Ace lui se calmait tant bien que mal et la phrase qu'il prononça alerta immédiatement le Phénix.

- Alors là! Quand Thatch va savoir ça! S'esclaffa Le second commandant.

Marco eut un regard horrifié, il devait trouver une solution. Le chantage lui vint de suite à l'esprit.

- Il saura que tu te sers dans les réserves la nuit. Répondit le plus sérieusement du monde le blond.

Le rire de l'homme de feu s'étrangla et il se mit à tousser fortement. Il se racla la gorge, la crise passé.

- Ouais... Repris Ace. Donc je suppose que ça veux dire "t'as autant intérêt que moi à la fermer" ?  
- T'as tout compris, bébé commandant. (1)Se moqua Marco.  
- Quand arrêterez-vous avec ce surnom stupide? ... Bon, Puisque l'on est là. Pousse toi un peu que je m'installe.

Marco n'avait pas prévu ça, Ace s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha sur lui au niveau de son torse. Il leva la main et ouvrit le robinet du tonneau. Mimi miaulait d'extase dans le cerveau de Marco qui tentait d'ignorer les commentaires plus que graveleux de la démone.

_- On en a sur le torse mon chou si tu veux lécher !_

**- Mimi la ferme!**  
_ - Profite s'en pour manger mon poulet, et n'oublies pas que la prochaine fois que tu me contraries, je pourrais faire pire! Oh yeah!_

À suivre...

(1) J'aime beaucoup ce surnom, je crois qu'il reviendra encore quelques fois.

* * *

Avez-vous des commentaires chers lecteurs ?!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

DeathGothika.


	3. Second péché

**Les sept péchés capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

**Ndla : **Bonjour chers lecteurs(rices) ! Comment aller vous en ce beau vendredi annonciateur d'un beau Weekend ? ^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chaque rewiew et je m'en excuse. Je vous remercie tous chaudement pour vos commentaires qui me vont toujours droit au cœur ! Félicitations à tous ceux et celles qui ont trouvé le péché du chapitre précédent : La gourmandise ! Vous avez gagner le droit de lire ce chapitre ! XD Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais la question reste la même ! Quel est le péché de ce chapitre ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

Ps : Il reste sûrement des fautes dans ce chapitre… pas eu le temps de bien me relire, je le mettrais a jour la semaine prochaine, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre !

DeathGothika.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Second Péché.**

- Qui a osé?! Hurla le quatrième commandant dans les dortoirs des divisions et sans état d'âme pour les pauvres pirates encore endormis ou décuvant de l'alcool de la veille.  
- Thatch? Marmonna Izou en sortant de sa cabine, réajustant les pans d'un kimono de soie rouge. Tu sais quelle heure il est?  
- L'heure de la vengeance! Quelqu'un à oser pénétrer ma réserve et je sais qui est le coupable!  
- Si tu sais qui c'est, repris Izou, alors va lui hurler dans ses oreilles à lui! Brailla le seizième commandant mécontent et en claquant sa porte.

Thatch bougonna à peine des excuses et prit directement la direction de la cabine du coupable. Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit violemment la porte et:

- Ace! Je sais que c'est toi!

Le brun complètement endormi dans son lit, fit un bond qui le fit retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il lança un regard noir à son compagnon et eu un réflexe mauvais face à ce réveil brutal.

- Hiken!  
- Aaahhhh! Au secours! Se mit à hurler de frayeur Thatch alors que les flammes venait d'effleurer sa parfaite coiffure.  
- Bordel Thatch! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça! Le brun jeta un coup d'œil par son hublot. En plus le soleil est à peine lever!  
- C'est toi qui as ravagé ma réserve! Cria Thatch, son assurance de retour quand les flammes disparurent.

Ace le regarda longuement, comme si le châtain avait dit une bêtise plus grosse que lui et lâcha:

- Bah je vois que la confiance règne... Demande à Marco, j'étais avec lui.

Et il se recoucha sans plus rien ajouté. Thatch ne bougeait plus, stupéfait par cette information. Il referma lentement la porte, le regard dans le vide, recula de quelques pas pour se retrouver face à la porte du Phénix et toqua deux coups. Pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Marco, accoudé sur son bureau, la tête entre ses mains et essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les plaintes de Mimi qui était soi-disant fatiguée. Elle faisait tellement de tapage dans son cerveau qu'il n'entendit ni Thatch rentrer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une main se posa son épaule qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de son ami et se tourna vers lui.

- Thatch?  
- Ou était tu cette nuit?

La question posée ne laissait aucun doute que Thatch venait de parler à Ace. C'était le moment pour Marco de dégainer l'alibi trouvé d'un commun accord entre le premier et second commandant. Alibi bien vague à bien y réfléchir mais comme l'avait préciser Ace, "Qui te soupçonnerais toi, le plus sérieux d'entre nous! Ah ah ah!"

- Avec Ace.  
- Je sais, il me l'a dit...  
- Alors pourquoi me poses tu la question? Bon, j'ai un peu faim je vais manger. À toute à l'heure.

Et le phénix sortit de sa cabine sous l'air complètement abasourdi de son ami de toujours qui se força à prendre une grande inspiration pour se remettre, parce que, après tout, Marco et Ace ensemble cette nuit, laissaient plein de possibilités à son imagination sur les occupations de ses deux "frères"

* * *

_- Bien joué, tête d'ananas! Elle va se poser longtemps des questions la banane!_  
**- Ne penses tu qu'à la nourriture?** Soupira mentalement le blond.  
_- Non. Là j'ai plutôt envie de me recoucher. Tu sais comment ça peux fatiguer de diriger un corps? Allez! Petit déj', et on retourne au dodo!_  
**- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai aussi des responsabilités. **

Les pensées de trop, la démone se mit immédiatement à geindre de plus en plus fort dans son esprit.

_- C'est inadmissible! C'est quoi cette maison d'hôtes qui laisse pas faire ses clients! Suis locataire à titre gracieux peut être, mais faut pas abuser de ma gentillesse! _

Et bla-bla-bla... Marco attrapa une assiette et commença à se servir, lui qui habituellement ne prenait qu'un bon café, avala des dizaines de viennoiseries ou de petits pains devant son père et les quelques commandants présents.

- Dis donc Marco, tu vas bientôt concurrencer Ace à ce rythme! Se moqua gentiment Haruta. En tout cas c'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui a dû vider la réserve, sinon tu n'aurais pas autant faim! Ah ah ah!

Le blond avala sa bouchée avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, intérieurement soulagé que sa réputation réussisse être sauvegarder.

_- T'es sur qu'il te connaisse bien tes potes? Je pourrais m'amuser à leur montrer tous tes vices mon chou. _

Marco grommela une réponse qui attira l'attention de son père. Celui-ci leva un sourcil soucieux et Marco se contenta de rajouter qu'il allait prendre son poste sur le pont.  
_  
- Encore du travail ?! Mais euh! Je veux aller dormir!_

* * *

_ - Aller mon choupinet! Rien qu'une sieste! _  
**- Non, tu n'as qu'à sortir de là si tu veux dormir. **

Silence... Marco avait bien comprit une chose dans le comportement de Mimi, c'était que quand elle était vexée ou faisait un caprice, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Les paupières du blond se firent tout à coup plus lourdes et sa tête tomba en avant, manquant de se taper le front sur sa « caisse de navigation ». Il releva brusquement la tête en bougonnant.

- Marco!

Manquait plus que ça... Ace arriva tout sourire devant lui et lui lança un clin d'œil complice, réussissant à briser le silence de Mimi.

_- Aaahhh! Je craque! Qu'il est trop mignon en mode conspirateur! Je veux un bisou! _  
- Non.

Marco se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute en voyant son cadet froncer les sourcils.

- Je veux dire qu'il ne faut pas faire le moindre geste d'allusion à ce qui c'est passé cette nuit.

Le brun partit dans un grand éclat de rire. C'est alors que Marco remarqua ce qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé.

- Thatch sait que tu as pris ça? Questionna le blond en montrant le morceau de viande grillée que tenait le second commandant.  
- Eh eh! Me suis levé trop tard pour le petit déjeuner. Je l'ai pris par les sentiments. "Tu m'as réveillé en sursaut, je qui en pleine croissance et tout le tintouin!"  
_- En plein croissance? Attend tu veux dire qu'il va être encore plus musclé et sexy!_

De nouvelles images d'Ace un peu plus âgé et ne portant en tout et pour tout que son chapeau devant son bas-ventre avec une rose dans la bouche et faisant jouer les muscles de son corps dans diverses positions firent blanchir le blond qui se re-concentra immédiatement sur sa carte. Ace haussa les épaules, comprenant que sa conversation était terminée. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et commença à mordre dans sa part de viande avec des soupirs appréciatif qu'entendaient très bien Marco et Mimi. La démone envoya encore plus d'image au blond qui manqua de briser le log post qu'il avait en main.

_- Je suis sûre qu'il te plait le petiot! Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi prude avec lui! C'est de la protection amoureuse! Crois en mon expérience! Tu l'auras dans ton lit! Foi de Mimi! _

Marco allait rembarrer la démone quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un corps s'effondrant sur le sol. Ace comme à son habitude faisait sa crise de narcolepsie couplé à la mastication quotidienne de des aliments.

_- Dis, tu veux pas aller faire la sieste avec lui? S'il te plait! _Supplia la démone en appuyant longuement sur sa formule de politesse.  
**- Non. **

Encore un silence, cette fois-ci ce fut carrément le corps de Marco qui se leva. Le blond tenta de se rasseoir mais à part crisper les mâchoires sous l'effort, ça ne donnait rien du tout. En moins de deux, il s'asseyait au sol contre le garde-corps et luttait contre Mimi qui voulait absolument qu'il ferme les paupières.

**- Mimi! Bordel arrête ça! **  
_- Et dodo! _S'exclama la démone dans un état de bonheur extrême quand Marco s'écroula au sol.

* * *

Thatch savait où trouver son ami de toujours, sûrement sur le pont supérieur et sans aucun doute en train de travailler sur leur trajet. Mais surprendre le premier et second commandant se câlinant directement allongé au sol, il trouvait ça un peu trop pour lui.

Bloqué depuis de longues minutes sur la dernières marche de l'escalier, il regardait Marco, son bras passé autour de la taille d'Ace, ses jambes emmêler à celle du brun qui dormait profondément en ronflant. Mais le plus choquant était de voir le Phénix se dandiner contre son cadet, faire des coups de bassins plus que suggestifs et avoir un air de pur extase sur son visage aux paupières fermées.

- Oh merde! Mais c'est quoi ça?! S'exclama Curiel qui venait d'émerger derrière le cuisinier pour voir ce qui le bloquait sur cette marche depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Pince moi je rêve... Aie! C'était juste une expression! Râla Thatch en se frottant le bras devant Curiel pas du tout concerné par sa remarque.  
- On les réveils? Demanda Curiel passé en mode sadique.  
- … Sais bien qu'Ace est presque impossible à réveiller...

Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Ace commença à s'agiter et ouvrit un premier œil. Il se demanda se qui pouvait bien le secouer comme ça. Pas une tempête, le ciel bleu et le soleil aveuglant le lui confirmait. Puis il releva légèrement la tête en comprenant que quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras.

- Qui c'est qui me colle? Putain Marco! S'exclama le brun, repoussant brusquement le navigateur.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en se faisant secouer de cette manière. Il évalua rapidement son entourage. Thatch et Curiel qui arboraient le même air stupide et qui promettait de raconter cette histoire à tout le monde, et Ace qui prenait une jolie teinte tomate. Le Phénix remarqua la chaleur élevée qui l'entourait et Ace s'enflamma pour faire reculer Marco, ses jambes emprisonnant encore les siennes.

Ace s'éteignit et il croisa le regard complètement incrédule du premier commandant, qui se demandait encore ce que cette saleté de bonne femme lui avait encore fait faire. Le rire de Mimi interrompit ses pensées et menace de mort silencieuse.

_- Eh! J'ai bien dormi moi! Ce type est la meilleure bouillotte que je connaisse! J'en veux encore! Ah ah ah! _

À suivre...

* * *

Prochain péché dans une semaine ! à plus les petits loups !


	4. Troisième Péché

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

**Ndla : **Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous avant ce weekend prolongé pour les uns, vacances pour les autres ? (bande de veinard !) Je vais finir par me faire lapider… mais je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à vos rewiew… Boulot chargé, soirée très occupé (construction d'un choupinet poulailler ! ^^) Mais je vous remercie encore tous pour vos commentaires ! Il me donne la pêche et le sourire !

Le péché du chapitre deux était bien la paresse ! Alors, quel est celui de ce chapitre ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika .

**Réponse à Alice :** Oui, pourquoi pas voir à quoi peut ressembler Mimi dans le cerveau d'un de mes lecteurs. J'accepte ta proposition ! Tu mettras le lien de ton dessin dans ta prochain rewiew ! Merci! à bientôt !

* * *

**Troisième Péché.**

La fuite, s'était l'option qu'avait choisi Ace après la honte que venait de lui infliger Marco. Le blond avait bien essayé de le rattraper pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais pour lui dire quoi? "Je suis désolé, j'ai une monstruosité perverse dans le cerveau qui ne pense qu'avec ce que j'ai dans mon pantalon"...

Marco avait fini sa course devant la cabine du second commandant, le bras en l'air. Sa main était prête à toquer pour se faire pardonner mais c'était sans compter les nombreuses interruptions qui allaient lui faire face.

Mimi, pour commencer, retenait sa main depuis toute à l'heure en prétextant que après ce qu' « ils » avaient fait, il fallait laisser le temps à Ace de prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

_- Patience mon poulet! Faut attendre le bruit de la douche! Ensuite, on rentre pour mater! _

C'est sa tête que Marco avait faillit abattre contre le battant de l'antre de l'homme de feu. Mais s'assommer avec un démon dans la tête et capable de vous diriger quand vous étiez dans les choux, était une mauvaise idée.

_- En plus t'ai déjà dit que je ressentais pas la douleur... T'es pas sympa avec moi! Je t'arrange le coup du siècle et voilà comment tu me remercies. Ça se voit qu'elle t'adule cette petite crème brûlée.  
_  
Le ventre du Phénix se mit à gronder, la faim lui tenaillait de nouveau l'estomac et il soupçonnait Mimi d'en être responsable.

**- Tu es vraiment un ventre sur pattes!**  
_- C'est ça! Plains toi mon chou! Eh voilà le cuistot! Cool! Demande lui s'en une de crème brûlée! _

La tension qui habitait le corps du blond disparut, lui permettant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Il se tourna vers son ami de toujours, l'air sérieux de Thatch ne lui disait rien qui vaille

- Marco, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara le châtain.

Thatch le dépassa, poussa la porte de sa propre cabine et laissa entrer le Phénix, qui se demandait encore ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.

_- Eh! Il te fait rentrer dans sa chambre! La banane est folle de toi beau blond! Fonce! _  
**- Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu m'as mis?! Et arrête de vouloir me caser avec mes frères! **  
_- Alors tu nies pas que t'es gay?! Je le savais!_

Les mâchoires du premier commandant se crispèrent à temps pour l'empêcher d'hurler à voix haute contre cette stupide démone. Il en avait complètement oublié Thatch qui commençait son interrogatoire.

- Marco, je suis rarement inquiet à propos de toi, je sais que tu es un grand garçon et tu as passé l'âge que l'on te chaperonne... Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en ce moment?!

Le blond passa une main sur son visage, extrêmement lassé par tout ça, et se tourna vers son ami de toujours, il le jaugea un instant du regard avant de répondre.

- Et le fait que j'étais complètement endormi n'entre pas en ligne de compte?  
- Bon sang vieux frère! S'exclama le cuisinier. On a déjà dormi ensemble combien de fois dans la même pièce et parfois dans le même lit?! Et je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer du petit chien en chaleur dans ton sommeil! Et en plus tu fais ça à Ace! T'as pas de cœur ou quoi?!

Le blond cligna rapidement des paupières, pourquoi le fait que ça soit Ace plus qu'un autre serait mauvais? Thatch sut instantanément qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses paroles. Il était évident que malgré tous les talents d'observateurs de Marco, le Phénix n'avait nullement remarqué les regards que posait Ace sur lui. Un regard admiratif et parfois plus encore, dissimulé par le coin d'un mur ou derrière une chope de bière. Le cuisinier soupira fortement, se pressant l'arête du nez et fermant fortement les yeux. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider de lui parler des sentiments d'Ace à l'égard du blond. Mais il devait mettre les choses au clair.

- Marco, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à Ace en autre chose qu'un petit frère?

La question laissa le Phénix dubitatif, hormis les images que lui envoyait Mimi, il n'avait jamais vu Ace autrement. C'est ce moment de réflexion qui permit à Mimi d'intervenir.

_- Tu vois! Te l'avais dit qu'il te kiffait ce gosse! La preuve t'aime ce que j'imagine! _

Sbaf! Thatch recula d'un pas complètement estomaqué, Marco venait de se foutre la baffe du siècle devant lui et sans aucune raison apparente. Le blond se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et tenta de trouver une explication.

- ... Juste pour me remettre les idées en place... Marmonna t'il en frottant sa joue douloureuse.  
- Ouais... Et quelles idées? Demanda Thatch en croisant les bras. Parce que t'as pas répondu à ma question. Et en plus...

Mais Thatch ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Les nombreuses cloches d'alertes se mirent à sonner sur le bateau, interrompant la "discussion" des deux commandants. Marco remercia mentalement le ciel de lui venir en aide.

_- Eh! Ça pourrait tout aussi être un diable qui t'aide! Y a pas que les anges blonds coincés du cul qui peuvent s'y mettre!_

* * *

Ace était sortit au même moment que les deux autres commandant des cabines, le pire c'était que Mimi avait eu raison, il avait pris une douche. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore d'eau et une goutte solitaire retraçait le torse musclé de l'homme de feu, hypnotisant sans le vouloir le Phénix

_- Aahhhh! Mais va s'y! Lèche cette goutte! Suis sûre qu'elle est meilleure que tout ce que t'as pu goûter! _  
**- Mimi?**  
_- Oui mon petit poulet à l'ananas?_  
**- Ta gueule! **

Le silence encore et toujours... Marco venait de la vexer, il allait devoir être encore plus vigilant. Ace quant à lui avait gardé le silence, puis un signe de tête discret de Thatch l'encouragea à parler. Il lança un large sourire à son ainé.

- Dis Marco, je crois que tu devrais faire gaffe à tes crises de somnambulisme. Elles vont finir par t'attirer des problèmes. Lui fit remarquer le brun.

Le blond poussa un soupir, soulagé qu'Ace ne lui en veule pas. Mais en prononçant cette phrase il avait fait tiquer le cuisinier.  
- Quels crises?! Parce que c'est pas la première?! S'exclama-t-il.

La question du quatrième commandant amena un silence qui disait clairement : "cherche une idée pour t'en sortir!" À Marco. Mais la providence intervint une seconde fois pour le sortir de là.

- Bon sang les mecs! Magnez-vous! Hurla Curiel du bout du couloir! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez planté là?! Le bateau est toujours en alerte!

Et le groupe se décida enfin à s'élancer vers la sortie.

* * *

- Père! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! Demanda Immédiatement Marco en arrivant enfin sur le pont.  
- Un peu d'exercice fiston! Guararara! Se mit à rire l'Empereur, en se relevant de son siège malgré les protestations de l'infirmière qu'il repoussa doucement mais fermement de son chemin. Mes fils! Montrons à ses rookies qui sont les maîtres à bords!

Marco repéra immédiatement le bateau ennemi qui fonçait sur eux à allure rapide, le pavillon leur était inconnu, mais pas la tête de mort stylisée qui prouvait que des pirates se trouvaient face à eux.

Les commandants dispersaient déjà leur troupe pour défendre le Mobydick. Ils étaient tous assez expérimentés pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Un bateau seul pouvait renfermer de redoutables ennemis. Marco se frotta les mains, il allait pouvoir se défouler, combattre, s'en donner à cœur joie et évacuer les tensions accumulées depuis l'arrivée maudite de Mimi dans sa vie.

* * *

- Ça n'a même pas duré cinq minutes... Se lamentait Curiel. En rengainant son arme.  
- Quel bande de minables! S'énerva Izou, même pas eu le temps de les ensorceler avec mon charme! Ace! T'aurais pu y aller moins fort mon chéri! Et en laisser aux autres.  
- Désolé... Une brusque montée d'adrénaline. Marmonna le brun, légèrement coupable d'avoir empêché ses amis de s'amuser un peu en utilisant seulement son fameux Hiken.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Marco qui détaillait du regard le trésor de leur ennemi posé sur le pont et qu'ils avaient récupéré de l'épave encore flottante. Barbe Blanche avait laissé la vie sauve aux survivants et laissé ces derniers dans ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un tas de bois difforme.

_- Yaouh! Quel butin! Je veux ma part! Le collier là! Puis la couronne, le diadème, les bagues, tout tout tout!_ Réclama Mimi.

Marco se sentit propulsé en avant et il trébucha sur un sac de Berry qui passait par là pour se retrouver la tête la première dans le trésor de l'ennemi. Des rires amusés fusèrent, mais ils cessèrent bien vite quand ils virent, complètement effarés, Marco se remplir les poches et mettre des bagues à ses doigts.

Le Phénix quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son corps, ses mains et encore moins sa voix. Mimi avait encore repris le contrôle, à son plus grand désespoir. Thatch s'approcha enfin, quand il fut remit de sa surprise. Il toussota et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du premier commandant, qui examinait minutieusement un diamant gros comme une noix, à la lumière du soleil.

- Marco... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- C'est à moi! Pas touche! S'exclama le blond puis il réussit à poser une main sur sa bouche pour tenter d'empêcher Mimi de s'exprimer à travers lui. Son autre main continua de trier le tas d'or et de pierreries et posa un beau diadème composé de saphirs sur sa tête.

Sa réponse et son attitude commençait à mettre un peu le désordre sur le pont, les pirates objectaient, d'abord doucement puis plus fort à presque en hurler pour les plus loin qui étaient sûr de ne pas se faire repérer dans la foule. Le coup caractéristique de la hallebarde sur le sol les arrêta et Barbe Blanche s'approcha, calmant les mécontents.

- Marco mon fils, qu'est ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que son le blond se jeta dans ses jambes pour se dandiner contre elles, tel le un gamin blondinet demandant une faveur à son papa. Des mâchoires s'écrasèrent sur le sol, des exclamations incrédules accompagnèrent le cri d'une mouette sortit d'on ne savait où.

- S'te plaît Big Daddy! J'peux tout prendre?! Geigna Marco.

La question de Marco, posée avec une voix fluette qui n'était pas celle habituelle du commandant, plus le surnom qu'il venait d'attribuer à l'Empereur, transforma le silence en rire général. Marco les faisait marcher. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Mais l'amusement se calma bien vite quand le blond continua:

- C'est moi qui doit avoir la plus grosse part! C'est à moi! À moi! À moi!

Et il partit en courant les berrys, bijoux et autres trouvailles sonnant dans son pantalon, laissant sur le pont tout un équipage soit abasourdis ou mécontent, qui jurait que pour cette mauvaise blague, le Phénix allait rôtir à la broche. Mais les hommes n'étaient pas fous. Ils poussèrent devant eux les seules personnes capables de rivaliser, juste un peu, avec la puissance et le caractère du premier commandant.

- Commandant Ace! Commandant Thatch!

Les deux susnommés soupirèrent de concert. Ils commencèrent à suivre, d'un pas déterminé, le Phénix qui avait pris la direction des cales. Se retrouvant seuls, Ace fit part de son inquiétude à Thatch.

- Thatch, Marco est vraiment bizarre.  
- Ah? Tu as remarqué? Ironisa le cuisinier. Dis-moi, vous avez fait quoi la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble? Demanda Thatch en descendant l'escalier menant dans les profondeurs du bateau.  
- Euh... On a vidé ta réserve. Avoua Ace, autant dire la vérité, en plus Thatch mettrait encore plus d'entrain à retrouver le Phénix.

Le "quoi !" remplit de colère et d'incrédulité de Thatch s'entendit jusque sur le pont qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. L'Empereur ordonna aux hommes de placer le trésor en sécurité, le temps que Marco reprenne ses esprits et rende ce qu'il avait pris.

Barbe Blanche se détourna. Il se rassit sur son trône, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Marco, mais tant que ça ne mettait pas la vie de ses fils en danger, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à suivre toutes les bizarreries du Phénix.

À suivre...

* * *

Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre… Peut être qu'à force de le lire je le trouve moins drôle…

A dans une semaine mes bichons !

DeathGothika.


	5. Quatrième Péché

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

Ndla : Salut la compagnie ! Je remercie tous mes rewieweurs et lecteur anonyme, car mon compteur indique plus de Milles personnes qui sont passé par ma fiction depuis sa publication! Je suis au paradis ! Merci à tous ! Que vous ayez laissé un commentaire ou non, (d'ailleurs, je suis désolé de ne pas encore y avoir répondu personnellement… jeter moi des pierres, je le mérite.) Ce petit compteur illumine mon weekend pluvieux !

Le péché du chapitre précédent était l'avarice, quel sera celui de ce chapitre ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika.

* * *

**Quatrième Péché.**

- Merde Thatch! T'étais obligé de me frapper si fort! C'est que de la bouffe, on va pas en faire une montagne!

Le cuisinier se retourna brusquement vers Ace qui recula stratégiquement de quelques pas et à reculons pour ne pas perdre de vue le prédateur qu'était devenu le quatrième commandant.

Thatch et sa cambuse, c'était sacré. Et personne ne venait se servir ou foutre le bordel dans le saint des saints.

Le quatrième commandant, après avoir promis par le regard plus de souffrances à Ace s'il l'ouvrait de nouveau, se retourna pour continuer sa recherche du second coupable de l'histoire. Le brun réussi enfin à respirer quand le regard laser du châtain l'eut enfin quitté des yeux. Il se frotta l'énorme bosse qui ornait son crâne en grommelant. Thatch n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte...

- Marco! Si tu ramènes pas ton cul immédiatement, je te jure que quand je te trouve, je le botterai si fort que tu pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine! Hurla le cuisinier dans le couloir désert.

Rien, pas de réponse de la part du Phénix. Le châtain continua sa traque avec l'aide d'Ace qui gardait un périmètre de sécurité, la colère de Thatch n'étant pas totalement retombée. Un bruit venant de la gauche attira leur attention. Les deux commandants se jetèrent un regard entendu, collèrent leur oreille contre la porte qui leur faisait face et se mirent à sourire largement.

Le second commandant, car il ne serait pas le seul à subir la vengeance du châtain. Le quatrième commandant, qui lui arborait un rictus plus sadique parce qu'il tenait enfin sa proie.

D'un bon coup de pied bien placé, Thatch envoya voler la porte à travers la pièce.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir! Sale... Traître...

Le cuisinier ne savait pas si bien dire, mais pour le moment c'était plutôt Ace et Thatch qui en prenait plein les yeux.

Marco, son diadème toujours sur la tête, toutes les bagues qu'il avait pu récupérer à ses doigts, sans parler de la dizaine de colliers qu'il portait autour du cou, se dandinait devant un grand miroir à pieds et chantait une chanson mielleuse.

- Un jour mon prince viendra! Un jour il m'enlèvera ! La la la! C'est Marco le plus beau ! Le seul sans défaut de ce bateau! Et je fais des rimes lorsque je m'exprime!

Pour des personnes qui assisteraient à cette histoire en tant que spectateurs et qui seraient donc au courant de la présence de Mimi, ils leur seraient évidents que celle-ci avait pris entièrement le contrôle de Marco.

Thatch se frotta longuement les yeux et Ace essaya de se concentrer pour ramasser sa mâchoire toujours au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond soupira longuement et se tourna enfin vers eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Vous en faites une tête? Demanda Marco les poings sur les hanches, on dirait une bande de moule sans attache.  
- Euh... Marco, tu te sens bien?  
- Marco n'a jamais été aussi bien! Marco vient de se rendre compte que Marco mets ces bijoux en valeur! Marco est la merveille de ce bateau!

Bon là, ça devenait officiel, Le Phénix avait très mal supporté sa chute, il allait falloir faire preuve de tact et de doigté. Premièrement, récupérer le morceau de trésor que le premier commandant avait en sa possession. Ace décida de s'y mettre, espérant secrètement que tout ça n'était qu'une simple blague.

- Marco, tu ne peux pas garder tout ça. Il faut le rendre. Déclara-t-il fermement.  
- Et pourquoi? Demanda Marco.  
- Parce que c'est pas sérieux. Il faut partager le butin, c'est comme ça. Rajouta Thatch.  
- Partager?! S'exclama le blond, outré et la main sur le cœur. Alors que c'est Marco qui a fait tout le boulot! Marco est le meilleur homme de cet équipage!

Thatch se pinça l'arrête du nez, se rappelant que les personnes en état de choc suite à un traumatisme, ne devaient pas être malmenées. Même s'il en avait grandement envie, il ne devait pas passer, du moins pas complètement, ses nerfs sur le premier commandant.

- Oui, tu es "l'un " des hommes les plus puissants, mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
- Comment peux- tu dire ça à Marco? N'es tu pas le sous-fifre d'ami à Marco? Tu devrais me vénérer!

Bon ok, Thatch perdait clairement patience, il avança d'un pas fermement décidé à botter l'arrière train du Phénix, quand Ace plaqua sa main contre son torse.

- Marco, si tu es vraiment le plus fort, le plus beau et j'en passe, tu devrais faire preuve d'humilité.  
- Marco est d'accord sur les deux premiers points. Répondit Marco en croisant les bras, son diadème, glissant de travers sur son crâne.  
- La modestie est une vertu. Contra Ace.  
- La modestie c'est pour les faibles! Tous les autres n'ont la taille que de vers de terre aux pieds de Marco ! Et Marco est le coq qui les dévore! Marco est le plus fort!

Et maintenant le blond se mit à tourner sur lui même, entamant la danse de la joie, sans oublier de s'admirer de temps en temps dans le miroir.

_**- Mimi! Je te jure que le jour où tu sors de ma tête! Je t'arrache les ailes!**_**  
**_- Et la queue! Et la queue! Et les cornes! Et les cornes! La la la! _

Sbaff! Marco venait encore de se mettre une belle claque, faisant reculer ses deux amis qui commençaient vraiment à le prendre pour un fou. Mais cela ne fit aucun effet à la démone.

**- Mimi! Rends-moi mon corps tout de suite!  
**_- Non! Il est temps que tous connaissent ta valeur et la mienne!  
_**- Ta valeur?! C'est celle d'une véritable emmerdeuse!  
**  
Marco se tourna brusquement vers le miroir et se tira à lui même la langue. Le signal pour que le brun et le châtain se jettent sur lui sans que le Phénix n'ai remarqué leur approche. Heureusement pour eux, Mimi ne savait pas utiliser le fruit du démon de Marco. En quelques minutes, le blond se retrouva attaché et neutralisé avec une paire de menotte en granit marin. Loin de vexer la démone, celle-ci lança un large sourire pervers et un regard langoureux à Ace qui finissait de serrer les nœuds.

- Eh! Marco sait que tu l'aime ma petite crème brûlé, en plus t'es un peu sado! Et si on allait dans la cabine de Marco, la plus belle de ce bateau, régler ça?

* * *

**- Tu m'as mis la honte de ma vie!  
**_- En leur démontrant que tu étais le meilleur? Ils s'en rappelleront et longtemps!  
_**- Assez pour m'avoir enfermé dans ma cabine! Je suis le navigateur! Je devrais être là haut à les** **guider!  
**_- Eh! Comment tu te la pète!  
_  
Marco se plaqua son oreiller sur le front. Mimi lui avait rendu le contrôle après qu'Ace et Thatch l'ai enfermé et détaché de ses cordes mais pas de ses menottes. Le Phénix en avait assez, il allait se jeter par le hublot si cela continuait.

_- T'es pas drôle comme humain... Bon, au moins ils nous ont laissé le diadème! Et t'as vu la tête de notre petite crème brûlée quand je lui ai dit qu'il était fou de toi?! Va falloir foncer si tu le veux dans_ ton lit.

Marco rabaissa l'oreiller qu'il avait toujours sur la figure, repensant à sa conversation avec Thatch. Pour Ace, il serait plus que le "grand frère"...

_- Eh! C'est moi qui te l'ai fait remarquer en premier! Pas la banane! Je suis plus observatrice que lui!  
_**- Et moi? Qu'est ce que je ressens?  
**  
La question ne concernait pas Mimi mais elle répondit quand même.

_- De l'attirance, c'est sûr! Vu comment t'apprécie mes fantasmes!  
_  
Marco grommela à voix haute quelque chose comme "c'est pas à toi que je parle", et se mit à réfléchir aux moments passés avec son petit frère. Pourquoi Ace prendrait t'il la peine de sauver des cartes pour lui ? Pourquoi avoir été gêné de la proximité du brun lorsque qu'il vidait la réserve de Thatch ? Sans compter d'autres événements moins marquants de ces derniers temps. Au bout de plus d'une heure et l'analyse de quelques souvenirs, Marco dut se rendre à l'évidence:

- Bordel, cette démone à raison... Je suis attiré par Ace...

_- Mimi te l'avais dit mon chou! Mimi est la meilleure!  
_  
À suivre...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? J'ai essayé de faire un truc plus humoristique, (je viens de me rendre compte que c'était aussi plus court...) maintenant faut que je case Ace et Marco ensemble et de façon crédible!

A bientôt mes loulous !


	6. Cinquième Péché

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

Ndla : Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à poster ce chapitre ce vendredi mais si ! Je l'ai fais ! Applaudissez bien fort DG ! … Oui mes chevilles vont bien, merci ! (du coup, peut être que des fautes se sont glissés dans mon texte et je m'en excuse d'avance.)

Merci encore à mes rewiewer, j'ai pris le temps de répondre cette fois et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Il me restait _juste-moi_ à remercier, donc merci pour ton commentaire et le péché du chapitre précédent était l'orgueil !

Alors chers lecteurs ! Quel sera le péché de ce chapitre ? (court lui aussi et plus subtil, mais vu les trois péchés qui restent en course, vous devriez trouver… quoique… XD)

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika.

* * *

**Cinquième péché**

- Merci fils, comment va Marco? Demanda Barbe Blanche alors que Thatch déposait le butin récupérer sur le sol.  
- Il est devenu complètement tar... Ouch! Couina Ace en prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes donné par le cuisinier.  
- Malgré sa punition, Il se marre de sa mauvaise blague! Ah ah ! On va aller le libérer! Tu viens Ace! Ah ah ah!

Le brun ne répliqua rien et se contenta de suivre Thatch qui s'éloignait en faisant l'innocent. Chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout d'ailleurs. Barbe Blanche lui envoya un coup d'œil septique.

- Un problème Capitaine? Demanda Mya, l'infirmière en chef. (1)  
- Il se trame quelque chose...  
- Voulez-vous que je leur sorte les vers du nez? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
- Guararara! Ça va aller petite! Laissons les amuser un peu!

* * *

Marco se tapait le front contre le mur et pas uniquement littéralement. La douleur lui faisait un peu de bien et lui faisait penser à autre chose. Mimi, elle, se bidonnait.

_- C'est ta manière de réfléchir mon poulet?! Alors comment-tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments? Lui rouler le patin du siècle? Le plaquer sur ce lit! Oh j'ai mieux tu l'enchaînes à toi avec les menottes!  
_  
Marco posa fortement son front une dernière fois sur le mur. Que cette démone pouvait être chiante quand elle s'y mettait!

_- Et alors plumeau bleu? C'est une qualité, sinon tu t'ennuierais crois moi.  
_- Je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer! Cria à voix haute le commandant en se retenant à tant de ne pas s'arracher le reste de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne.

Des coups toqués à sa porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Thatch pénétra la pièce sans attendre d'y avoir été invité, Ace suivait, le rouge aux joues en se rappelant les derniers mots du Phénix. Celui-ci attendait la suite des hostilités.

- Bon, commença Thatch. T'as un problème, et ont va le régler.

Marco fixa son ami de toujours qui croisait les bras en soutenant son regard. Peut être que le cuisinier et le second commandant pourraient l'aider à se débarrasser de Mimi s'il les mettait dans la confidence.

_- Ah non! Pas question qu'ils sachent que je suis là! Ça gâcherait la fête!  
_**- Si tu crois que je te demande ton avis. **Répliqua le blond.**  
**  
Marco allait ouvrir la bouche pour tout balancer, quand sa langue se mit à pendre brusquement, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre mot. Il essaya de la remettre dans sa bouche, mais elle s'agitait seulement pour lui échapper et la salive glissante et dégoulinante sur son menton ne l'aidait pas.

- butan di dimam lasse mo tanqaalle!

Dans le monde des bisounours, un discret traducteur donnerait la traduction des tentatives de communication de Marco, et heureusement nous l'auteur à décidé que nous serions dans le monde des bisounours. Donc le Phénix disait « Putain de démone, laisse-moi tranquille ».

_- Hors de question bichon! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas chaud lapin dans ton plumard!  
_  
Ace et Thatch le fixait complètement effarés. Voir le premier commandant aux prises avec sa langue leur fit oublier la première raison de leur présence. Marco réussit enfin à remettre son appendice baveux à sa place et claqua sa mâchoire avec son poing pour la maintenir fermé. Mauvaise idée, les dents claquèrent autour de sa langue. Il hurla de douleur, autant que l'on peut le faire avec la langue inutilisable, et se tourna pour ne pas que ses deux amis, et peut être plus si affinité pour l'un d'eux, ne voient pas les larmes de douleurs et rage contenu qu'il avait aux yeux.

- Euh, Marco? Ça va? Tenta Ace en s'avançant pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

Le contact réveilla la démone qui exaltait dans le cerveau du blond.

_- Oh oui bébé! Y a plein d'endroit à touche sur ce corps superbe!  
_- ya ufy! Yeu te jare qutu fa meuh li payu!

Ce qui donnait en traduction bisounours : « Ça suffit! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer!

Toute à ses fantasmes, Mimi finit par relâcher son emprise sur le corps de Marco qui put enfin ravaler sa langue et essuyer la bave qui lui maculait le menton. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à son cadet, en essayant de garder le flegme qui le caractérisait :

- Oui, c'est bon. Dîtes, vous me laisser sortir d'ici? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- C'est une mauvaise idée, déclara Thatch. T'es peux être malade et contagieux.

Mais le cuisinier se ravisa bien vite en voyant l'air de chien battu du blond, d'ordinaire si neutre.

-Ok, répondit Thatch. Mais tu gardes au moins une menotte à ton poignet pour neutraliser ton fruit. Le médecin te feras des tests et interdiction de discuter.  
- Merci, répondit Marco en serrant brièvement la main qu'Ace avait laissé sur son épaule.

Le brun lui lança l'un de ses sourires réconfortant dont lui seul avait le secret et Marco répondit par un plus timide. Ce moment de bien être fut interrompu par Mimi.

_- Bon tu l'emballes?! Il est tout prêt!  
_**- Fout moi la paix!  
**_- Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, mais tu devrais magner ton popotin de rêve, ou tu vas te le faire piquer!_

* * *

L'heure du repas était une pause dans leur corvée pour certain, et un moment de pur souffrance pour d'autres. Marco était sûrement le seul homme faisant partie de la seconde catégorie. Mimi hurlait dans sa tête, soi disant parce que: "tu ne m'entendras pas si je cause normal, vu le foutoir que c'est la dedans ! "

**- En plus c'est pour ne rien dire...  
**_- Tu rigoles?! Je veille sur ma tarte flambée! Y a des bombes sexuelles sur ce bateau qui seraient capables de nous piquer le gros lot! Et c'est qu'une image! Parce que ce petit cul musclé est loin d'être gras!  
_  
Marco replongea le nez dans son assiette, une teinte sur le visage plus rouge que la normal. Il aurait aimé parler en tête à tête avec Ace, mais cette stupide démone y mettrait sûrement son train de sel.

_- Eh! C'est qui la blondasse?! Elle est dans la zone de sécurité!  
_  
Marco releva la tête. Mya ne faisait que passer derrière Ace et le blond n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ferait Mimi si elle touchait le second commandant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa fourchette, Mya continua sa course, se contentant de saluer l'ensemble de la table et alla s'installer à celle réservée aux infirmières.

Marco en soupira de soulagement. Mais Mimi s'anima de nouveau en voyant Izou s'installer à côté de l'homme de feu. Celui-ci plaisantait en lançant des clins d'œil à son cadet. Ils avaient effectué leur dernier voyage pour le tour de routine de protection des îles ensemble et en avait profité pour encore plus sympathisé.

_- Eh! C'est mon mien à moi! Si ce crétin l'effleure, je lui refais le portrait!_

Marco ferma fortement les yeux, manquerait plus que cette garce prenne à nouveau le contrôle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mimi et sa puissance de persuasion. Elle lui fit lâcher l'assiette, et écarter les paupières avec ses propres mains, faisant presque ressortir les globes oculaires du Phénix.

- Euh... Marco? Ça va s'inquiéta Thatch qui était à sa gauche.

Il se tourna vers se que regardait le blond dont l'attitude avait lancé un silence autour de lui. Malheureusement Izou ne le remarqua pas et commit l'irréparable. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ace et s'écroula de rire sur lui suite à une blague du brun.

Les couverts volèrent, accompagné de l'assiette. Dans un seul geste, Marco sauta sur la table, se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le couple de rieurs qui ne bougeait plus et l'observait abasourdi alors que Marco envoyait voler du pied les plats sur la table sans prendre en compte les hurlements du cuisinier.

Une fois devant Ace, il le souleva brusquement en l'attrapant sous les bras et le monta sur la table. Il jeta un regard noir à Izou.

- À moi. Pas toucher.

À la deuxième prise, il jeta l'homme de feu sur son épaule et refit le chemin inverse. Arrivé au bout de la table, il sauta sur le sol avec un Ace qui tentait encore de réaliser et qui se réveilla enfin.

- Oh Marco! Mais t'es timbré ou quoi! Lâche-moi!  
- Oh que non joli cul! Je veux pas que les autres te touchent ! Hurla Marco dans la salle de repas.

Alors là, de nombreuses mâchoires s'éclatèrent sur le sol, des couteaux et fourchettes sonnèrent en tombant dans les assiettes et Marco sortit avec sa prise du jour, rouge écarlate. Personne ne pensa à intervenir et le blond continua tranquillement son voyage vers sa cabine.

- Guarararara!  
- Père! S'indignaient ses fils en se tournant tous vers lui.  
- Allons mes enfants! Je dois dire que Marco nous offre un sacré spectacle ces derniers temps! Guararara!  
- Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il ferait un beau couple, renchérie Mya.  
- Bon sang! Et si son truc était contagieux. Ça va finir en orgie toute cette histoire!

Quelques pirates sortirent précipitamment, quelques saignements nasals intempestifs dû à leur imagination sans limite.

- Euh... Commença Curiel en se grattant la joue, personne va voir ce qu'il veut faire d'Ace?  
- Thatch, désigna Barbe Blanche qui avait reprit son calme.  
- Bah Voyons! Je vous préviens! Si je les trouve en train de faire de la corrida, je vous ferais manger des insectes ou des rats! Enfin... Pas vous père, ni les infirmières... Je tiens encore à ma vie et ce qu'il me reste de santé mentale!

À suivre...

* * *

(1) Je sais qu'elle apparaît dans une fiction ou Ace est hétéro... Mais j'aime trop ce personnage! donc je pense que ce sera un OC / infirmière récurent.

Alors mes petits loups, Quelqu'un a deviné le péché ?

A bientôt !

DeathGothika


	7. Sixième Péché

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

**Ndla :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! J'ai quelques jours de retard sur le planning que je m'étais fixée et je m'en excuse. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi publier lundi prochain car vu le contenu (vous comprendrez en lisant la dernière phrase du « sixième péché » qu'il ne sera pas des plus facile à écrire.)

Merci à tous mes rewiewers (je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous le monde… *auto flagellation*) mais je veux que vous sachiez que je souris toujours autant en les lisant et qu'il me remonte le moral quand ça bloque dans mon esprit ou dans les galères (souvent minime, mais des galères quand même) de la vie! Je vous aime lecteur !

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à Alice, ma SerialRewieveuse! Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer! Le prochain chapitre de "Liberté d'avenir" va en théorie finit d'être écrit ce weekend, j'espère que je ne vais user toutes ta patience concernant le rythme de publication. N'hésite pas à te créer un compte ffnet, c'est quand même beaucoup plus simple pour suivre tes histoires ou auteurs préférés quand ils sont en follow. Merci pour tous tes compliments sur mon humour et à bientôt dans une prochaine rewiew!_

Le péché du chapitre précédent était l'envie. Alors, quel sera le péché de ce chapitre? (encore très court, mais c'est quand même bon pour le moral!)

J'ai fais une MAJ pour les fautes. Si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas!

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika.

* * *

Sixième péché

- Putain! Lâche-moi Marco! Commençait à vraiment s'énerver Ace  
- J'aimerai bien, maugréa le blond. Mais c'est pas moi qui décide pour le moment!  
- Ah ouais?! Tes mains m'ont attrapé toutes seules? Sans parler de ce que dit ta bouche!  
_- Oh! Elle est vexée ma tartelette au citron meringué!_  
- Ta gueule toi! S'énerva Marco.  
- Quoi?! Je la fermerais quand tu m'auras reposé! Criait Ace en commençant à se débattre pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Marco se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation, Mimi le dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la cabine du blond, et en chantonnant, nullement perturbée par les beuglements du second commandant.

_- Tu avances et tu recules! Comment veux tu, comment veux tu que je t'en..._  
**- Mimi!**  
_- Quoi? Elle te plait pas ma chanson? T'es vraiment pas drôle... Eh! On est arrivés!_

Le blond ou plutôt son pied, repoussa la porte de sa cabine, fit quelques pas de plus et jeta Ace sur son lit, qui pour le coup, se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Surtout que Marco, après avoir déposé son otage, verrouillait soigneusement sa porte. Puis il se tourna vers le brun qui l'observait d'un œil mi-accusateur, mi-inquiet. imi profita de ce moment pour relâcher son emprise sur Marco qui sentit ses jambes vaciller. Il s'écroula au sol, assis dos à la porte et plaqua son visage dans ses mains pour ne plus croiser le regard d'Ace. Le brun garda un instant le silence, il se racla la gorge, un peu malmenée par ses menaces et s'adressa enfin au blond.

- Euh? Marco?  
- Tu me fais vraiment chier...  
- Quoi?! C'est pas moi qui me suis hissé sur ton épaule puis emmené balader d'un bout à l'autre du Mobydick! Répliqua Ace, son énervement reprenant le dessus.  
- C'est pas à toi que je parle, Ace. Répondit le blond. Et toi la ferme! Marre de tes conneries! Reprit-il en hurlant plus fort.

Pour le coup, Ace resta statufié. L'homme qu'il admirait le plus après Barbe Blanche, celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis qu'il lui avait tendu la main et une assiette, avait perdu l'esprit. Le brun secoua la tête. Marco reprit son monologue à voix haute, oubliant la présence de l'homme de feu.

- Mais arrête de vouloir me caser avec lui!  
_- Je te dis que c'est de ça dont tu as besoin! Et je te demande pas de te marier, juste une bonne partie de jambes en l'air!_  
- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, sort de ma tête! Cria le blond avant de brutalement se relever et d'arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Et tout ça sous le regard du second commandant qui hésitait entre rester ou atteindre discrètement, mais en courant, la porte. Il décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes, Marco n'était pas dans son état normal et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Surtout qu'il continuait de parler avec lui même, Mimi ayant décidé d'utiliser la voix de sa victime du moment.

- Oh, beau blond, arrête de râler! Minauda Marco d'une voix fluette.  
- Et toi arrête de m'emmerder! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?!  
- Tu m'as fait un plaquage espèce d'emplumé! Et jeté sur une île en prime! J'ai cassé un de mes ongles à cause de toi!  
- Quoi?! Tout ça pour un ongle!  
- Continue de te plaindre et je m'énerve l'ananas!  
- Bah vas-y! Je vois pas ce que tu peux me faire de plus!  
- Très bien bichon, tu l'auras voulu!

La mâchoire d'Ace s'écroula sur le lit, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très confortable, quand le blond commença à se mettre non plus des claques, mais des bonnes droites bien placées. Sa main gauche tenta d'empêcher son autre main de bouger. Sa tête esquiva tant bien que mal, avant que sa main droite ne soit enfin maitrisée par la gauche.

_- Lâche ta main! Je suis la grande Méphistophélès! Et je ne supporte pas que l'on me résiste!_  
**- Hors de question!**

Après une magnifique prise et une esquive, la méchante main droite réussit à se délivrer. Les yeux d'Ace sortir de ses orbites quand Marco attrapa l'encrier pour durcir son poing et se frappa l'estomac avec, mettant de l'encre partout autour et sur lui. La main gauche désarma la droite et envoya l'encrier juste au dessus d'Ace qui eut le bon réflexe de baisser la tête. Quand son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur le Phénix, celui-ci tenait la plume d'écriture dans la main et tentait de se percer l'œil. Le blond tomba et roula au sol. Il maintenait l'arme improvisée de Mimi au dessus de lui, mais celle-ci gagnait du terrain, millimètre par millimètre. Puis un toquement à la porte stoppa son avancée. Marco fixa la plume, la porte puis Ace qui avait oublié de respirer devant le spectacle que lui imposaient les deux ennemis.  
_  
- Pause! Vas ouvrir bichon!_  
**- J'suis pas un larbin!**  
_- Nya Nya Nya! Se moqua Mimi. Allez hop et que ça saute!_

Le blond poussa un long soupir, se releva, s'épousseta, chose bien inutile avec de l'encre, et alla entrouvrir la porte de sa cabine. Il reconnu instantanément la coupe de cheveux de Thatch. Le cuisinier lui jeta un coup d'œil de bas en haut et décida, pour le moment, de ne pas chercher d'explications. Il avait plus urgent comme question, il prit son plus beau sourire et se lança.

- Eh vieux frère! L'est ou le bébé commandant?  
- Quoi?! T'es jaloux? Tu veux sa place? C'est chacun son tour ma banane! Répondit de sa voix de fillette le blond qui claqua la porte au nez d'un châtain décontenancé.

Thatch sentit clairement la goutte de colère contenue lui couler le long de la tempe. Il inspira doucement, puis analysa les mots du blond, outre "la banane" le cuisinier se demanda bien de quel "tour" Marco voulait bien parler. Il expira, haussa les épaules et décida de s'asseoir dos contre le mur et face à la porte. Il croisa bras et jambes, attentif. Au moins, si Ace appelait à l'aide, il pourrait tenter d'intervenir, ou pas.

* * *

**- Bordel Mimi! Pourquoi c'est moi qui ouvre si tu parles à ma place?!**  
_- Je commence un peu à me fatiguer, je voulais me ménager... Bon on en était à te crever les yeux, non?_

Et ils reprirent leur corps à corps ou plutôt corps contre main en se disputant de nouveau à voix haute.

- Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement sale démone!  
- Blondasse!

Et le cirque repartit de plus belle, Marco se jeta en avant, tomba à genoux devant le bureau. Sa main traitresse attrapa sa touffe de cheveux et commença à lui faire manger le bois en se frappant lui même la tête dessus.

- Tu - n'es - qu'une - lâche! Te - planquer - dans - ma - tête - ne - te protégeras - pas - toujours! Hurla Marco, sa phrase hachée par les coups répétitifs que lui imposait Mimi.

Et notre cher Ace dans tout ça? Et bien, après avoir pensé à respirer et à éviter la syncope, il tenta tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. Un: Marco n'était pas dans son état normal depuis sa chute en plein vol, deux: le blond avait développé une attirance pour lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, trois: cependant, voir le premier commandant en train de s'auto-battre et s'auto-insulter avait quelque chose de vraiment flippant. Surtout quand il se releva d'un coup, sa main tirant toujours ses cheveux, ouvrit le hublot et passa sa tête à travers sa fenêtre avant de refermer brutalement et plusieurs fois de suite le battant sur son visage qui commençait sérieusement à s'amocher.

Le brun jeta un regard furtif à la menotte de granit et regretta un instant de lui avoir laissé, il ne voulait pas que Marco se blesse. Un second coup frappé à la porte arrêta de nouveau le Phénix. Il poussa un cri de rage, retourna à vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé, la chaise du bureau cette fois-ci à la main, ouvrit la porte et la balança carrément et sans prévenir sur l'opportun. Il n'attendit pas le cri de douleur qui s'en suivit pour refermer le battant dans un claquement.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir.

- Je te l'avais dit Curiel. Il ne fallait pas frapper à cette porte, soupira le cuisinier.  
- Agagaga... Articula le sniper étalé au sol, l'un des barreaux de la chaise encore entre les dents.

* * *

Marco, après avoir lancé avec passion le mobilier, décida de se mettre de nouveau des baffes, créant avec l'encre qu'il avait sur ses doigts, de belles marguerites bleues sur ses joues. Il s'écroula finalement sur le lit, à l'opposé de la place d'Ace, les bras en croix et complètement essoufflé. Le brun lui enleva rapidement l'entrave de granit et recula prudemment. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de rendre sa force à Marco, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser comme ça, le front écorché par la table, la lèvre supérieure fendue par les coups de poings et les tempes martelées de marques de fenêtres. Le blond s'enflamma une seconde, éliminant les douleurs qui irradiaient sur son visage, envoya un regard à Ace avant de laisser retomber sa tête, les yeux fermés et haletant encore.

**- T'as gagné, mais ce n'est qu'une bataille, pas la guerre.**  
_- Je le sais que je suis la meilleure choupinet! En tout cas, ce coup de folie ça défoule! Je suis sûre que tu te sens mieux, tu devrais laisser éclater ta rage plus souvent!_  
**- Ma rage? C'est toi qui a prit la mouche!**  
_- Oh non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé la chaise mais toi. Puis j'étais juste un chouilla énervée, tu verrais ce que ça donne quand je me mets réellement en pétard! Bon maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses! À table!_

Et Marco se jeta sur un pauvre brun sans défense qui se retrouva bloqué entre les cuisses d'un Phénix démoniaque en rut.

À suivre...

* * *

Je crois que c'est pas la peine de vous faire un dessin pour le prochain chapitre ? XD

A bientôt mes loulous !

DG


	8. Septième et Dernier Péché

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda. Mimi par contre est ma version Fangirl en délire et délurée que j'assume complètement.

Ndla : Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de mettre la petite note d'auteur à la fin !

Bonne lecture à tous !

DeathGothika

* * *

Septième et dernier péché.

Le silence était tombé comme une chape de plomb dans la chambre. Ace fixait Marco dans les yeux, attendant la suite. La taille calée entre les cuisses musclées du blond, les poignets enserrés dans ses mains, le brun attendait que le premier commandant se décide à bouger. Il l'avait plaqué sur ce lit, c'était bien pour y faire quelque chose!

Marco qui ignorait l'impatience d'Ace, ne maîtrisait de toutes façons, toujours pas son corps. Il passait un savon à Mimi qui faisait la sourde oreille.

_- Allez Bichon! Un petit bisou!  
_**- Rends-moi mon corps! Saleté!  
**_- Allez mon ananas! Un petit baiser de rien du tout!  
_**- Mimi! Ça suffit maintenant!  
**_- Allez mon blondinet! Un petit roulage de palot!  
_**- Raaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Je laisse tomber !**

Et Marco sembla se rappeler dans quelle position il se trouvait. Il réussit, par quel miracle il l'ignorait, à se redresser un peu et observa le visage d'Ace. Celui-ci avait l'air serein, mais l'étincelle de son regard prouvait tout le contraire. Le brun bougea brusquement le bras et réussit à le dégager sans problème de la prise du Phénix. Ace se redressa sur un coude, et voyant que le premier commandant ne bougeait toujours pas, déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un instant, le premier appréhendait la réaction de l'autre, le second, tentait de prendre une décision sur la marche à suivre. Le bras d'Ace passa par-dessus les épaules du blond qui se retrouva attiré contre lui. Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres, bien décidé à faire réagir l'homme de ses pensées.

Marco ferma les yeux, savourant le souffle d'Ace qui caressa sa bouche. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Mimi en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Ace avait le goût de la crème brûlée, mélange aphrodisiaque de vanille et de caramel qu'il voulait maintenant dévorer à même son corps.

Sa langue pénétra la bouche du second commandant et ils entamèrent un ballet, valse lente qui passa à un tango enflammé quand Ace répondit plus intensément au Phénix. Marco libéra enfin la seconde main du brun, qui passa à son tour derrière la nuque de son aîné tandis que lui même la passa dans les cheveux de son amant, libérant les effluves gourmandes qui le faisaient saliver. Il tira lentement sur les mèches ondulées, obligeant Ace à pencher la tête en arrière et à dévoiler son cou. Le Phénix dédaigna immédiatement sa bouche, arrachant un grognement de frustration au brun, vite remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir quand Marco attaqua sa gorge de douces morsures. Les mains du second commandant se crispèrent sur la chemise, puis finir par essayer de la retirer. Marco arrêta son occupation, semblant enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ace remarqua son trouble et décida de ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus encore. Il inversa leur position d'un coup de rein et se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant. Marco n'aurait jamais cru que le brun ferait autant preuve de détermination. Ace eut un sourire joueur devant l'air surpris du premier commandant, il retira son chapeau orange pour le poser sans préavis sur le visage du blond, le rendant aveugle et seulement réceptif à son toucher.

Marco se sentit beaucoup plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, son désir réveillé par le jeu que lui proposait le brun. Il sursauta en sentant son cadet utiliser sa bouche pour explorer son torse, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses du bout des lèvres. Des gémissements. passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Les sensations étaient incroyables, la chaleur et la douceur qu'il ressentait étaient décuplées. La délicieuse sensation de son érection monta d'un cran et il se trémoussa pour essayer de se mettre plus à l'aise, mais c'était peine perdu avec le poids d'Ace sur ses hanches. Les mains de celui-ci allaient et venaient sur les abdominaux et les pectoraux, retraçant son tatouage. Elles glissèrent vers sa ceinture, la dénoua pour la laisser tomber au sol. Marco se cambra en sentant Ace se relever légèrement et tirer sur le tissu du pantalon pour le descendre. La libération arriva complètement quand son boxer rejoignit le reste de ses vêtements au sol, et le blond se relâcha dans un soupir.

Ace se laissa glisser plus bas sur les jambes de Marco en laissant ses mains effleurer les hanches du Phénix, caresser les plis de l'aine. Marco rendu toujours aveugle par le chapeau, sursauta en sentant la poigne chaude du brun enserrer sa chaire palpitante, sa seconde main massait délicatement ses bourses. Le second commandant commença un mouvement de va et viens, resserrant parfois son étreinte en fonction des bruits de plaisir émanant de son aîné. Il se pencha en avant, embrassant la peau délicate de son gland, sa langue commença à tracer le début du chemin qui les emmènerait vers la jouissance.

Le mouvement du second commandant s'arrêta subitement. Le blond eut un grognement de désapprobation, s'attendant à subir un nouveau jeu d'Ace mais rien ne vint. Marco allait retirer le chapeau pour voir ce que fabriquait Le second commandant, quand il sentit un souffle chaud effleurer sa verge dressée. Son mouvement s'arrêta puis il souleva le bassin par reflexe quand la bouche du brun enserra son gland. Ace utilisa sa langue pour le titiller un peu, le lécha sur la longueur avant de le reprendre à pleine bouche. Marco haletait, se contorsionnait pour échapper a cette douce torture et en même temps, il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Puis Ace arrêta un nouvelle fois son jeu et le Phénix le sentit se relever.

- Euh… Marco ?

- Putain Ace, t'arrête pas, grogna le blond en donnant un coup de hanche.

- Juste… Y a une fille en bikini assise sur ton bureau...

Le blond se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber le chapeau au sol. Mimi était sortie de sa tête! Mais la frustration du moment empêchait Marco d'en être heureux.

- Eh ! objecta Mimi. Vous arrêter pas, ça commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant !

- Bordel Mimi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Cria Marco en tirant Ace à lui et sur la couverture de son lit pour les couvrir.

- Bah quoi blondinet ? Le spectacle vaut quand même plus le coup vu d'ici ! … Mais continuez, ne vous occupez pas de moi ! s'exclama la démone en sautillant.

* * *

- Alors, cette « démone » était dans ta tête ? demanda Thatch en montrant Mimi du doigt.

Après avoir été fichu en dehors de la cabine et directement sur Curiel qui attendait encore dans le couloir. Mimi avait dû trouver de nouvelles occupations. Martyriser l'équipage était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux : Courser Haruta car « il était vraiment trop à croquer », tenter de prendre un morceau de Joz pour « faire une bague en diamant avec son gros doigt de pied ». Thatch avait eu le droit à la crise de colère avec roulement de corps sur le sol, pour pouvoir avoir l'un de ses desserts, puis elle avait tenté la méthode du « câlin ouragan » sur lui, chose que ses cheveux n'avaient pas vraiment appréciés.

Maintenant celle-ci était confortablement assise sur l'un des genoux de Barbe Blanche, amusé par l'enthousiasme permanent qui émanait d'elle. Ace était appuyé un peu plus loin sur le bastingage, une rougeur qui ne voulait pas s'effacer sur les joues. Marco lui jeta un regard qui suffit à accentuer la teinte de son visage et il rabaissa son chapeau. Le blond soupira et décida d'aller lui parler, Mimi attirait l'attention de tout l'équipage, personne ne ferait attention à eux.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche fit relever la tête d'Ace. Marco s'installa comme lui contre le garde-corps en croisant les bras. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu, ce fut Ace qui parla en premier, une fois sa surprise passée.

- En fait, c'est elle qui me faisait du rentre dedans. Exposa tristement le brun en fixant Mimi qui repartait à l'assaut d'autres pirates.

- Oui. Se contenta d'affirmer Marco sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. J'ai vraiment pensé que…

- Mais sur ce lit, c'était moi et juste moi.

Ace, surprit par cet aveux, détourna son attention de Mimi en train de courir après Izou parce qu'elle voulait son kimono de soie pour regarder son ainé. Il était surprit et en même temps heureux. Le blond lui adressa un sourire, pressa son épaule et décida qu'il était temps pour Mimi d'enfin les laisser.

- Mimi ! l'appela le blond en s'approchant.

- Mon blondinet ! hurla Mimi en se jetant dans les bras du Phénix.

Celui-ci s'écarta et la laissa s'écraser au sol sans état d'âme. Pas question pour Marco de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois et qu'elle rentre dans son esprit. Mimi se releva d'un bond et commença à râler.

- T'es vraiment méchant ! T'es le pire hôte que j'ai jamais eu ! Tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de profiter de votre partie de jambes en l'air !

Tout le monde se figea, fixant le premier commandant qui prenait à son tour une belle teinte rouge tomate. Mimi lui tira la langue et se retourna en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

- Marco, de quoi parle t'elle ? Demanda Curiel.

Mimi se tourna vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux et les mains jointes sous son menton un air de pur extase sur le visage.

- De quoi je parle ?! De quoi je parle ?! Mais du magnifique couple que forment ces deux guerriers remplient de testostérone, de muscles et couvert de sueur à l'odeur viril. Bon sang ! Et j'ai raté un spectacle pareil ! Finit-elle par sangloter à genoux sur le sol dans une posture théâtrale.

Mimi aurait sa peau, déduisit Marco en inspirant lentement. Le cauchemar serait bientôt terminé, il devait garder son calme. Elle était sortie de sa tête, c'était déjà ça.

- Dis gamine! L'interpella Barbe Blanche.  
- Oui Big Daddy adoré? Répondit Mimi en voletant jusqu'à lui.  
- Tu n'as nul part ou aller? Questionna l'empereur.

Marco sentit venir le mauvais coup, pas question que son père ne l'invite à rejoindre l'équipage! Ou alors il démissionnait direct!

- Si, si! J'ai un chez moi! Répondit Mimi sans savoir le soulagement qu'apportait cette nouvelle au blond. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller, y a mon "padré" qui doit m'attendre! Dîtes, Je peux avoir un câlin de départ?!

Marco intervint juste au moment ou elle voulut mordre le cou de l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Il la tira par la queue sans ménagement pour l'éloigner sous le rire tonitruant de son père. Est ce que Barbe Blanche se rendait au moi compte de la catastrophe qui avait faillit lui arriver?!

- Eh beau blond! T'es pas drôle, se mit t'elle à bouder de nouveau toujours allongée au sol.  
- Adieu Mimi.  
- Quoi c'est tout? Allez un petit câlin! Je te mords pas promis! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer!

Le blond soupira, la releva et lui serra simplement la main. La démone gonfla les joues, vexée. Puis elle avisa l'homme le plus proche d'eux et fit un sourire sadique à Marco.

- Thatch adoré! Fais-moi un câlin! S'élança-t-elle dans les bras du cuisinier qui la réceptionna.  
- Thatch recule! S'écria dans la panique le premier commandant.

Trop tard, cette fois-ci Mimi avait réussi son coup. Marco plaqua sa tête dans sa main, le silence s'installa sur le bateau, puis Barbe Blanche se mit à rire.

- Et bien mes enfants! On dirait que c'est repartit pour un tour! Guarararara!

FIN

* * *

**Ndla :** Et voilà, « Les sept péchés capitaux » est officiellement terminé ! Si certains d'entre vous sont frustrés par l'intervention de Mimi au moment crucial, c'est normal. C'était tout à fait l'effet recherché ! (je suis sadique et j'aime ça ! Mouah ah ah ah !)

Bref, malgré cette fin qui laisse présager monts et merveilles, et bien je ne ferais pas de suite. (Doublement sadique) J'en ai fini avec cette fiction et ça vous laisse le choix d'imaginer comment va pouvoir se dépatouiller Thatch.

Inutile de vous demander qu'elle était le péché de ce chapitre, mais vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos impressions grâce au bouton rewiew !

J'en profite pour faire la même annonce que dans mon profil : Je fais une pause sur fanfiction, ce chapitre était le dernier pour une période indéterminée mais que j'espère courte quand même.

Bonne continuation à tous, et merci aux rewiewer, follower et favoris !

Amicalement votre.

DeathGothika.


End file.
